


The Merfolk Curse

by omgbubblesomg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Creature Dean, Curses, Exhibitionism, Fisherman Sam, M/M, Merman Dean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Sam, Since Dean doesn't give express permission, Slight Non/con, Sneaky Dean, Tail Kink, Telepathic Dean, Telepathy, Tied-Up Dean, Top Dean, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex, Voyeur Dean, Voyeurism, Water Sex, exhibition kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: Merman!Dean gets caught in fisherman Sam's nets.





	1. That's not a local kid...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dean can't speak out loud - so he can't give Sam express permission to touch him until he's already touching him. However they both definitely want what is about to unfold... But please don't read if that's not your cup of tea.

The sun hadn’t yet begun to rise, but Sam was already out on the water. This was his favourite time of day. The air was crisp and his own breath smoked out in front of him, only barely visible. There were thin clouds on the horizon, beginning to turn gold and red, and soon the day would be ablaze in light and birdsong.

The only thing out of place was the bright red buoy floating at the wrong end of the lake. He recognised it, of course, because it belonged to him.

“What the hell?” he muttered to himself. Why was one of the net buoys out on this end? He had set them all up at the far end, where the water was deeper. As he watched, the red plastic jerked violently.

Sam winced. There must be something caught. Something  _big._  But there was nothing big in these waters. Alligators didn’t come this far north and the river was freshwater and too shallow for anything marine anyway…

Taking a breath, he braced himself on the side of the boat and plunged his head underwater, ready to pull back at a moment’s notice. The water was murky and dark blue, but as he squinted into the gloom he saw something that made his heart stop.

 _There was a face looking back at him_.

Sam didn’t even take off his pants, and thanked God that he never wore a shirt or shoes on the water as he rolled sideways into the lake and dove straight down.

_Some kid from the local school, probably. How long had he been down there? How much time did he have? Was he hurt?_

Sam could hear his own heartbeat in his ears, and he swallowed dry to equalise the pressure as he continued to descend. Living by the water meant he had a pretty good lung capacity but he hoped he reached the kid quickly, otherwise he wouldn’t have enough oxygen to get them both back to the surface.

His hand touched something fleshy and soft, and he grabbed onto it, and pulled. The kid jerked a little at Sam’s touch.

 _He’s still alive_.

The water was even darker this far down, but Sam could just make the kid out. The net was digging into his bare torso and had wrapped around both arms, too. The water made it difficult to tell, but it looked like the kid’s hands were trapped at odd angles behind his back. 

Sam wrapped both arms around the kid, then planted his feet in the rocky riverbed and kicked upward, taking them both to the surface.

_Hurry, hurry, hurry._

He couldn’t see the netting in the water, but he guessed that it had caught on a submerged rock or something. The kid had probably been frightened and started to fight, which would have wrapped him even tighter in the rope. He swam slightly out from the bobbing buoy to make sure he didn’t catch himself in the thin netting, too.

They broke the surface, and Sam gasped for a breath. The kid coughed weakly, but when Sam looked at him he noticed that the kid’s eyes were wide and he was blinking.

 _Still alive_.

He also noticed that the kid’s eyes were bright green, and his lips were plush and pink.

_This is not the time._

The kid’s skin was pale, and that wasn’t good. Probably hypothermia. Sam ignored the way the white skin offset the green and pink, and began to tug the kid toward the boat. There was a knife and a pair of scissors in the toolkit. He’d free the kid and then get him to a doctor.

And then ask for his number.

 _Not the time, Sam. Not the damn time_.

He thought he saw the kid smirking, but it was hard to tell. Now that he was noticing, though, he realised that the kid wasn’t really that young, or small. He was huge. Not a kid, after all. Water tended to distort shapes, but now that they were both on the surface Sam could see that the guy was built… seriously built. The netting lines were digging into solid muscle, not skinny limbs.

This time Sam definitely saw the guy smirking.

_Is he for real? He almost drowned!_

The guy rolled his eyes, and Sam got the weird and distinct impression that he hadn’t been drowning at all.

At the boat Sam hoisted himself up one-handed, keeping a firm grip on the guy’s arm as he did so. Then he braced himself against the sides and hauled until the top half of his rescue was inside the boat. He grabbed and hauled again, and then fell over backwards as a great big green  _thing_  followed the guy into the bottom of the boat.

That wasn’t a local kid... that was a fucking  _mermaid_.

“Shit,” he whispered.

The mermaid - or, rather, mer _man_  - stared up at him as Sam’s brain tried to catch up with the fucking tail attached to his rescue.

The merfolk were notoriously savage, but also extremely rare. They were an ancient species, heavily steeped in mysticism and, some said, magic. Sam wasn’t a superstitious person, but even he knew that catching one could cause disaster for his catches for the rest of his life. The fishing world was rife with stories and rumours about men plagued by disaster and drought and disease after catching one of the merfolk. It was said that when caught they would place a spell on the owner of the net or fishing line. The Merfolk Curse.

There was only one way to reverse the bad luck brought by one of the merfolk.

You had to release it, obviously.

But first you had to kiss it.

Sam supposed he was lucky. Old Man Bobby swore black and blue that he had caught a mermaid, once, but it had escaped before he could kiss her, and that was why the fish near his place never bit.

Sam had never believed Bobby had actually caught a mermaid, and silently agreed with the local opinion that the old man was just a bad fisherman, but he was still pretty lucky that his merman hadn’t managed to escape before he could get it to the boat.

The merman stared silently up at Sam, twisting slightly in the sodden netting. It had faint lines on its sides, parallel to its ribs, which Sam guessed were its gills, but they had closed over. The thing seemed to be breathing fine in the air. Its arms were still behind it, and were probably pretty uncomfortable, but Sam couldn’t risk freeing it until he’d broken the Merfolk Curse.

He knelt gingerly over the thing, straddling the tail with his knees. Now that he was closer he realised that it wasn’t a solid green tail - there were streaks of yellow and brown, and tiny little golden scales that made the whole thing shimmer. It was actually pretty cool and kind of... beautiful.

 _Don’t get distracted_ , he warned himself.

“Um...” he said, awkwardly. He was gripping the tail at the point where he judged hips would be. If the merman had hips, that was. Which it didn’t.

“So, ah... do you have a name?”

The thing stared at Sam’s hand, which Sam had self-consciously rested on his thigh.

“Oh... you can’t talk?”

The thing pointedly looked at Sam’s hand again.

“...Your name is Hand?”

The thing gurgled - a sound that reminded Sam of a bubbling stream. Was it...  _laughing_  at him?

He tried to recall everything he’d ever heard about merfolk. He had never wondered about their communication, but old fishing tales had never mentioned it, and stories always sounded like humans had been able to talk easily with the creatures.

He sighed, and leaned forward.

_Better get this over with._

His lips touched the merman’s for the briefest of moments and then, as clear as if it had been spoken out loud, Sam heard a single word.

_Dean._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a healthy reminder to everyone to not jump into water to rescue people unless you know what you're doing!  
> Sam knows what he's doing, coz, you know... It's Sam. And he's [glorious.](https://giphy.com/gifs/supernatural-sam-winchester-Jlpdd7RETbEeA)
> 
> Also I spent A LOT of time on the biology of this fic. I can now write an entire book on the eating habits, reproduction, life cycle etc of a species that doesn't exist. (Actually, _two_ species that don't exist, but I'll get to that later.)  
>  Was this a good use of my time?  
> Probably not.  
> Don't worry, I won't clog up the fic with boring science. If any of my sciencey headcanon becomes important to the plot I'll put it in the notes instead of taking up fic space that could otherwise be spent on glorious mermish sex :K
> 
> This fic written for the [prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/115890.html?thread=42321074#t42321074): merman!Dean gets caught in fisherman Sam’s nets…


	2. "Am I supposed to kiss a fish?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean learn more about each other, and break some communication walls. Sam gets handsy.

He leaned down slowly and touched his lips against the merman's for the briefest of moments. Then, as clear as if it had been spoken out loud, Sam heard a single word.

_Dean._

Except it hadn’t been spoken out loud. It had been in his head. He sat back, gasping, and stared at the merman. It was smirking up at him.

“Was that _you_?” he asked.

The merman nodded.

“Was that… Is that your name?”

Another nod.

“Dean.” It sounded… human. He hadn’t known what to expect, but if he had guessed he probably wouldn’t have picked such a normal-sounding name. Something as mysterious and majestic as a merman surely had to have an equally mysterious and majestic name. He said it again, and Dean squirmed beneath him. Sam noticed that its eyes matched the green and gold tail. “Dean,” he said, one last time, just to watch the merman wriggle. It might not be very... _mystic_ , but he decided that it suited him perfectly.

“So, Dean, have you, uh… Have you broken the curse?”

Dean made the gurgling laugh again, but didn’t reply. Sam repeated the question, and Dean stared at his hand. Sam put a finger on Dean’s chest, and immediately saw an image of the sun.

 _We have to be touching to talk_ , Sam realised.

Dean shrugged. _Duh_.

 _Are you reading my thoughts_?

_Duh._

A shout came from across the lake, and Dean stiffened.

“Oi, Samuel, you right there, kid?”

Sam realised how odd this would look if someone were to row past him right now. He was straddling a fucking _merman._

“Fine, Bobby,” he shouted back, waving. Luckily the old man didn’t come out to check on him. Bobby would probably try to kiss Dean too, to lift his own so-called curse, and Sam didn’t like the thought very much.

Sam put his hand back on Dean’s chest. “Have you broken the curse?” he repeated.

The image of the sun again.

_Curse of two legs? Land curse?_

“No, the… the water curse. The Merfolk Curse. Was I… I mean, did I… did the kiss break it?”

The bubbling gurgle, and Sam got a vivid image of his own face descending. It was Dean’s memory of being kissed. _Kiss to break spell?_ Dean sent.

“Uh, yeah. Did it work?”

There was a pause while Dean thought.

 _Not sure_ , he eventually sent. Then he smirked. _Try again._

Sam grimaced. “Sorry, Dean. I swear I’ll release you as soon as the curse is broken.” Behind him, Dean’s tail slapped once against the bottom of the boat. Was he impatient?

Sam put both hands on the boat floor, on either side of Dean’s head, and leaned down again. He was determined to do it properly, this time. He couldn’t have a cursed business. He needed the spell to break.

Dean’s skin was cool, and when Sam breathed in he found that the merman smelt fresh and clean.

 _Thank God he doesn’t smell like a fish_ , he thought.

 _Of course not_ , Dean retorted.

Sam winced.  _Sorry._

 _You don’t smell like bright ball_.

Sam saw the image of the sun again. Did sunlight have a smell? And was that smell somehow repellent to merfolk?  _Aah, thanks?_

Then Dean parted his lips, and though his skin had been cool his mouth was warm. Sam groaned into him as Dean’s tongue darted into his mouth, flicking over his teeth and palate. It was not like a normal kiss. It was wetter, for one, since they had just come out of the water. Dean wasn’t slow or sensual, either. He was exploring Sam’s mouth with what could only be described as… _curiosity._  Sam relaxed into the feeling and sucked on Dean’s tongue. He rolled his body lazily.

When they finally parted, Sam was embarrassed to realise he had completely stretched out on top of the merman. They were now touching from chest to waist, and further, with nothing but the netting and Sam’s pants between them.

“Sorry,” he said out loud, turning red. “I’ll cut these nets, now that the curse is lifted.”

_I didn’t lift curse._

“You… what? But I-I kissed you!”

_I didn’t lift curse._

“Do… we need to kiss again?” Sam found he wasn’t wholly averse to the idea.

 _Kiss not strong enough_ , came the smug reply.

“Shit!” He couldn’t afford a curse - fishing was a tough enough business already. “What do I do?”

Dean sent an image that was hard to decipher. Sam got the impression of water, and skin, and… scales?

“Am I supposed to kiss a fish?”

Dean made the gurgling laugh that was quickly becoming Sam’s favourite sound, and sent a second image, just as confusing as the first. Two tails in mirror, undulating in the water.

“I don’t have a tail!”

_Don’t need a tail._

“What _do_  I need?”

 _Don’t know your word for it_.

Dean tensed against the netting again, and pushed up against Sam. _Need this_ , he clarified, and pushed again, rubbing a scaled hipbone directly into Sam’s crotch.

“You need my _dick_?”

 _You call this_ dick _?_

“What the hell do _you_  call it?”

Dean grinned, then made a tapping sound with his tongue in a low hum. Sam shook his head, confused.

“You probably just insulted me in Merman.”

 _Insult is louder_ , Dean corrected. _Like this_. He trilled, except the sound came from the back of his throat.

“What did you just call me?”

 _I call you Salt Mer. Other Mer_.

“Other Mer?”

Dean sent an image of a mermaid, except it was scaled from the chest down, instead of from the waist. It’s hair was longer and it had sharp teeth.

 _Vicious. And twisted. And hungry._  Dean paused. _And Salt Mer have no dick_.

Sam snorted, and then laughed out right. Dean joined in with his gurgling burble.

“They WHAT?”

Dean sent an image of a group of the ‘Salt Mers’ converging. It looked like a similar process to fish reproduction, with females and males discharging their reproductive particles into the water to fertilise.

“How, um… boring.”

 _Very boring,_ Dean agreed, then hummed. _I am not boring._

Sam looked down at the merman. His green eyes and scales, and the pale skin and the fucking _lips_.

“No,” he agreed. “You’re not boring.”

Curious, Sam slid lower and ran his hands from the warm flesh of Dean’s chest down to the point where skin began to merge into scales. He knew a bit about fish biology and was astounded to see that the scales seemed to grow directly out of the merman’s flesh. He tapped one of the big green ones, and found that it was diamond hard. He tried to run a finger under the scale’s edge, but it was too closely knit with its neighbours. When he pulled back, the sharp edge of the scale had cut into his unprotected skin. The scale was so fine that he hadn’t even felt the wound.

He continued to explore the iridescent tail, running his hands down the sides and gently pressing in with the heel of his hand to feel the movement of muscle beneath. Dean made a sound like trickling water and tilted his head back. It almost looked like he was… _enjoying_  Sam’s wandering hands.

 _Feels good_ , he confirmed, and rolled again. There could be no mistaking his intent in the sensual movement of his body. But something was becoming more and more obvious as Sam got harder and harder.

“Uh, where is your… I mean, do you have…” he coughed, blushing, and then copied the tapping hum sound that Dean had made earlier.

 _Have to be in the water_ , Dean sent.

Sam shook his head, trying to clear it. Dean wanted to have _underwater sex_?

“I don’t think I can -”

Sam was stopped by the next image that Dean sent. It was clearly a memory. Sam recognised his own bedroom window - the one that looked out over the lake. Dean had been looking through it at Sam, but Sam wasn’t looking back. He was lying flat on the bed, head thrown back, and his hand was flying over his dick.

Dean had been watching him jerk off.

The merman hummed in confirmation, then sent the image again.

It was pure sin, to watch himself like this; to know that Dean had watched him, too.

“Jesus, Dean…”

 _Better under the water_.

Sam groaned, and slipped a hand down to palm himself through his pants. Could he really have sex with a merman?

 _Yes_ , Dean sent simply. And then he jerked free of the netting, grabbed Sam around the shoulders, and with one muscled slap of his tail sent them both over the edge of the boat and into the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this AU I’ve differentiated between Freshwater merfolk (mammals) and Saltwater merfolk (fish). I'm imagining the Salt Mers as those freaky things from Harry Potter. You know the ones. [Terrifying.](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/harrypotter/images/4/4b/C.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/270?cb=20071224150938)  
> For the biologists among you, you'll know that this means the freshwater merfolk get to have proper penetrative sex (yay!) but the saltwater merfolk get lame oviparous reproduction (boo!). This has no relevance to the fic, but I'm making my freshwater merfolk monotremes, because the world needs more monotremes, and otherwise how the heck would they give birth?  
> Another fun mammal fact is that they usually have strong family bonds (at least when young). Dean probably has a huge family to visit in neighbouring lakes <3


	3. "Water is for skin and scales"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Sam have a chat above water, while Dean works invisibly below.

Sam gasped when he broke the surface. The water wasn’t too cold - it was almost summer, after all - but it had been a shock to go from lying on top of a warm merman one moment, and being thrown into a lake the next.

“Dean!” The Merfolk Curse hadn’t been broken yet. If the merman disappeared Sam’s fishing business would be over. “Shit! Dean!” He grabbed onto the side of the boat for bouyancy, and looked around. The sun had properly risen now, but instead of increasing visibility it made the surface of the water shinier and even harder to see through.

Sam put his head under the water to look around, and almost gasped in relief. Dean was floating a few feet away, grinning at him. Sam beckoned to him.

They bobbed on the surface for a few moments, staring at each other.

“So, you got through my ropes, huh?”

Dean smirked, then swam closer. He put a hand on Sam’s bare waist, and sent an image of the toolkit in the boat, which had held his knives and a pair of scissors. Sam cursed himself. He hadn’t even noticed the merman escaping. He had been so preoccupied with Dean’s tail.

 _Scales very distracting_ , Dean agreed. _Good for escaping_. He made the gurgling laugh sound, and then pushed against Sam’s waist, turning him toward the boat. Then the merman slid his hands lower, finding the top of Sam’s pants. Sam thought he was going to pull them down, but the merman simply clenched his fingers into the fabric and pulled, until his pants ripped apart.

“Hey!”

 _Water is not for clothes. Water is for skin and scales_.

“Well, I don’t have any scales!”

 _No_ , Dean agreed, curious, as his hands travelled down Sam’s sides and over his thighs. _You are all skin._  Then Dean ducked under the surface.

Sam guessed that Dean was looking at him underwater, and blushed. He was still a little hard, but the water was cool enough that he could be smaller than usual. He hoped that Dean understood the concept of shrinkage.

He needn’t have worried. Dean was apparently an extremely curious merman, and his fingers found there way all over Sam’s body, everywhere except the place he _really_ wanted Dean's fingers to be. The merman was tickling and touching and squeezing as Sam held on to the side of the boat and gasped. Dean ran a finger around each of Sam’s toes, separately, as though checking to make sure that none of them were actually connected. Sam felt Dean’s mouth against the arch of his foot, and then Dean put one of Sam’s toes in his mouth and sucked.

“Shit,” he cursed quietly, his forehead resting on the wooden boat. He could feel Dean grinning around his toe. The light on the water made it impossible to see anything below the surface, and all Sam could do was feel and shiver as Dean touched him.

The merman travelled upwards, pulling gently on the hairs on Sam’s legs.

 _This will slow you down in water_.

“It’s- It’s not for _swimming_ ,” Sam said out loud, wondering if Dean could hear him.

Dean made Sam bend his knees a few times, separately and then together, and then (finally) left his legs alone. The merman’s hands reached the apex of Sam’s thighs.

 _More hair_ , he mused, and Sam flushed. He was about to make a retort when Dean’s fingers found his balls. He moaned as Dean squeezed them experimentally.

 _What is the purpose of these_?

Sam grimaced. Was he really expected to give an anatomy lesson right now? Dean squeezed again, a little too hard, and Sam yelped.

“They’re sensitive!” He could sense Dean’s curiosity. “They’re for, ah, reproduction. And… pleasure, I guess.”

 _Pleasure_? 

Sam could almost see the merman’s smirk, and groaned as Dean mouthed at him. The merman was floating between his legs, so the angle made his short hair tickle Sam’s erection, which was enthusiastically hard despite the temperature. Sam hoped Dean’s explorations would take him there next.

He didn’t have to wait long. Dean sucked at Sam’s balls until he was fully hard, then held his thighs and bobbed upward slightly . Sam could feel the merman’s lips on the crown of his dick, and he tried to push against them. He felt Dean smile, and then he was being wrapped in soft heat. He threw his head back in ecstasy.

Just in time to see Bobby’s dinghy pull up alongside his own.

“Heya, kid. You alright down there?”

Sam gasped, and kicked at Dean, but the merman wrapped his arms around Sam’s thighs and continued to suck. Sam could feel him grinning mischievously. The merman must know that Bobby couldn’t see him underwater. The old man was squinting hard against the sun's glare, waiting for a response/

“Uh," he squeaked, "yeah. M’fine, thanks, Bobby.

“You need a hand, boy?” The old fisherman made to jump into the water alongside him.

“No! I mean, no thanks, Bobby. I’m just, ah… inspecting the side of the boat, you know… You can just, you know. I’ll be fine.” He stifled a yelp as Dean licked at the underside of his dick. “Yep, all good here, Bobby.”

He tried to jerk away from Dean again. The merman leaned back, releasing Sam from his mouth but still holding him around the thighs. Bobby was saying something about dinner that night. Sam opened his mouth to reply, just as Dean sent him a mental image.

It was his own underwater body.

Sam coughed and spluttered. Dean was sending him a live broadcast.

“Uh, yeah,” he said breathlessly. He watched as Dean’s hand approached his dick, and then felt it at the same time as he saw it wrap around him. “See you tonight,” he managed, gasping slightly.

Bobby frowned at him, but turned his dinghy around, and began paddling away. Sam put his forehead back on the wooden side of the boat, and gasped as Dean continued to work him under the water.

When Bobby was out of sight, Sam reached down, grabbed Dean by the arm, and hauled him upward into the air.

“What the hell?” he hissed. Dean made the gurgling laugh and then kissed him, tasting like water but also sweeter. Sam still had his hands on the side of the boat, so he was bracketing Dean’s body with his own. He pulled himself tighter so they were flush against each other and the wood, then ground his hips forward.

He felt something hard against his thigh. Until now he hadn’t really thought about Dean’s version of a penis, and he hadn’t seen anything on the boat to indicate the merman even had one, but there was _definitely_  something in between his legs, nudging against his balls. He would have liked to look, but his mouth was occupied with mapping Dean’s, so he dropped a hand off the boat and slipped it down the merman’s body.

Everything felt the same as it had on the boat, except now Sam could feel the powerful muscles of Dean’s body working in the water. He skimmed his hand lower, and suddenly the scales gave way to something hard, pointing directly at himself.

He put a hand around it, and Dean hummed, tapping his tongue against the roof of Sam’s mouth. Sam squeezed, but it didn’t give under his hand like normal flesh would have. It was literally rock hard.

 _Not flesh_ , Dean sent, showing Sam an image of scales.

Horrified, Sam pictured the cut on his finger from touching just one of Dean’s scales the wrong way. How did the merfolk reproduce if they were expected to have sex with something that dangerous?

 _No edges_ , Dean sent, laughing at Sam’s thoughts. _Just one scale that grows for mating_.

One scale? Sam squeezed again. It was impossibly hard. He wondered what something like that would feel like inside him.

 _I’ll show you._  Dean ducked underwater, then re-emerged behind Sam. He held onto the side of the boat, too, so that his hands were overlapping Sam’s and his chest was against Sam’s back. The diamond-hard merman dick nudged between Sam’s legs.

 _Let me show you_.

Sam gasped against the wood of his boat, and nodded furiously. He was desperately turned on, and the threat of the Merfolk Curse was a distant memory. He felt Dean grin against his shoulder, and then the merman was pushing against him, without any prep.

"Wait! Wait, I'm not-"

But the scales must have secreted some kind of oil, or else the water was acting as lubrication, because the merman slipped in with hardly any resistance. There was only a pinch of pain, and then nothing except the hot slide inside him and the cool water everywhere else. Sam's knuckles whitened on the side of the boat, and he felt the muscles in Dean's tail twitching as the merman moved impossibly closer, securing Sam between his chest and the boat. Sam tensed, and felt the rock-hard length inside him, solid and unyielding. He imagined that this was what being fucked by a marble statue would feel like, except Dean was warm and was cooing gently in his ear, and there were ridges of pressure along Sam's ass and thighs from Dean's scales against his skin.

This was not a human, Sam remembered. The standards of human sex didn't apply. Would Dean come inside him? What would that even feel like?

 _Feels good_ , Dean sent, twitching inside him.

How did something that hard even move, let alone twitch?

Dean rested along Sam’s back, not sending any specific images or thoughts, just waves of contentment and pleasure. Sam let it wash over him, and tried sending some back. He focused on the hard length inside him, and tried sending the feeling of fullness to the merman. He was pretty sure it worked, because Dean made a deep-throated rumble and bit at his neck, and the waves of pleasure intensified. The merman was still twitching inside him, occasionally nudging Sam's prostate. Not enough to make him come, but enough to make him start to lose control.

" _Christ_ , Dean. Where have you  _been_ all my life?" He groaned, and Dean replied with a wave of arousal so strong that Sam shouted.

Sam squeezed his muscles, and felt Dean shiver, so he did it again. Dean swivelled slightly, to grind further into Sam, and they stayed that way, locked together, squeezing and grinding and _twitching_. Dean wrapped one hand around Sam’s erection, and Sam wrapped his legs backwards, crossing his ankles behind Dean's tail. He used the new leverage to twist and swivel, and felt the twitching muscles working beneath Dean's skin and scales.

He wound tighter and tighter, moving between Dean's hand and his dick. They were undulating against each other, just their heads above water, and Sam's whole body tensed, his balls clenching close. Dean hummed, directly into his ear, and twisted his hand, and then Sam was spilling into the lake. Dean must have been waiting for this, because he pushed up, harder than before, and then all his muscles were twitching at once, and he began sending flashes of colour and sounds.

 _Is this what an orgasm feels like to a merman_ _?_ Sam wondered vaguely, as his own went through him like electricity. He sent the feeling to Dean, who was still reverberating with the flashes of colour, and they shared their orgasms, the pleasure and heat ricocheting between them while they shuddered.

Sam felt the diamond-hard erection inside him shrink slightly, though it didn’t lose any of its hardness. It didn’t stop shrinking, but sucked itself out of Sam’s body without Dean having to move at all.

He didn’t really feel like talking. In fact, he felt like sleeping for a week, but he figured he probably had to say something.

“So… was that enough to break the curse?”

Dean made the gurgling laugh again, and kissed Sam gently on the curve of his shoulder.

 _Freshwater Mer do not have magic_ , he sent. _Only Salt Mer cast curses_.

“Wait… What?”

With another gurgling laugh, Dean let go of the boat, kissed Sam behind the ear, and pushed away. Sam tried to swim after him, but there was nothing except the sound of that strange, gurgling laugh, echoing in the underwater world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh you sneak, Dean.
> 
> Just fyi: 'thrusting’ isn’t really a thing in the underwater kingdom, given the pesky nature of water and its anti-lubricationness.  
> Dam you, water.  
> (see what I did there?)


End file.
